Artists on Patari
This page will list all the artists whose DNA was harvested by the Patari team for powering their exceptional service. List of Artists Here be lists, each redirecting to the respective artist page. #''' * 4 Paee * 56ix the Band * 6LA8 '''A * A.D Khan * A.R Babar * ARY Musik - The Floor * Aag * Aaishah Akram * Aamir & Tahir - The Band * Aaroh * Abdullah Qureshi * * Amjad Sabri * Asim Azhar * Aamir Jamal * Aamir Liaquat * Aamir Saleem * Aamir Zaki * Aati * Abbas Ali Khan * Abbas Premjee * Abdul Hamid Rana Sarwari Islamic * Abdul Rauf Rufi * Abdullah Asad * Abeer Sheikh and the Wonderband * Abid Ali Abid * Abid Ali Chishti * Abid Qadri * Abida Parveen * Abrar-Ul-Haq * Acha * Adeel Chaudhry * Adil Habib * Adil Mansoor * Adil Omar * Adnan Sami * Afzal Hussain Baltistani * Agha Ali * Ahmad Khan * Ahmed Jahanzeb * Ahmed Khan (AK) * Ahmed Nadeem * Ahmed Nawaz Rand * Ahmed Raza Qadri * Ahmed Rushdi * Ahsan Ali * Ahsan Baltistani * Ahsan Khan * Ahsan Khan * Akash * Aks * Al Madina * Alam Lohar * Alamgir * Algorism * Ali Aftab Saeed * Ali Alvi * Ali Arshad * Ali Ashraf * Ali Azmat * Ali Chandiyo * Ali Farrukh * Ali Gul Pir * Ali Haider * Ali Khan * Ali Mohmad Sanghar * Ali Raza * Ali Rush * Ali Sethi * Ali Sheikh * Ali Sher * Ali Suhail * Ali Umair * Ali Usman And Sohniya Bandrah * Ali Zafar * Alien Panda Jury * Aliya Waqar * Allan Fakir * Alycia Dias * Amanat Ali * Ameer Ali * Amir Jamal * Amjad Ali Sani * Amjad Sabri * Ammar Rashid * Anas Brothers * Anas Saleem * Anis Ul Hassan * Anjum Khan * Annie Khalid * Ansab Khalid * Arid Zone * Arieb Azhar * Arif Lohar * Arooj Aftab * Arsh * Arshad Rana * Asad Abbas * Asad Amanat Ali Khan * Asad Awan * Asad Gujral * Asad Hasnain * Asad Khan * Asad Que * Asad Sajjad * Asfand Yar * Asfandyar Khan * Ashraf Gulzar * Asia Murad * Asif Sinan * Asiya Abbasi * Aslam Saeedi * Asrar * Athar Sani * Atif Ali * Atif Aslam * Atif Farooq * Attaullah Khan Esakhelvi * Aunty Disco Project * Autopsy Gothic * Awaz * Axis * Ayesha Ersa * Ayesha Omar * Azal * Aziz Alemzay * Aziz Mian Qawwal* B''' * Babar Warraich * Bahir Amiri * Bakht Zamina * Bakhtiyar Khattak * Bali Shah - Rapsteradoz * Baloch Vampires * BarBut * Barfaani Reech Ajao * Barshegaal * Baryali Samadi * Basheer & the Pied Pipers * Bashir Asim * Basit Hassan * Bayaan * Bedar Bakshal Chandio * Behram Riar * Bell * Beneath The Covers * Benjamin Sisters * Berlin to Lahore * Best of Indus Music * Beygairat Brigade * Bigotry * Bilal Khan * Bilal Mahmood * Bilal Saeed * Billy X * Blackhour * Bohemia * Bol * Bonafide * Brain Masala * Bumbu Sauce * Bunny * Bushra Bilal '''C * Call * Cardinal Sin * Chambaili * Chand Tara Orchestra * Cheapmunks * Circle of Trust * Club Caramel * Co-Ven * Coke Studio * Collage * Communal Grave * Corduroy * Crush the Band D''' * Daira * Dalt Wisney * Danish Rahi * Darshan * Daud Hanif * DeadShyre * Death Spell * Dementia * Devika Chawla * Dharam Veer * Dino Ali * Dionysus * DissBelief * Dots * Dr. Aur Billa * Dua Malik * Dusk * Dye Corduroy * Dynoman * '''E * E Sharp * EXIT 57 * East Side Story * Elven * Entity Paradigm (EP) * Eram Arif * Eridu * Erotomaniacs * Erum Arshad * Erum Usman * F''' * Faakhir * Fahad Qadri * Fahad Wahid Ali * Faisal Khan * Faisal Latif * Faisal Mushtaq * Faiz Ali Faiz * Faiz Sultan * Faiza Mujahid * Faizan Qadri * Faizan Raza * Faizan Shakeel * Fakhar Abbas * Fakhar-e-Alam * Falak Shabir * Faraz Anwar * Faraz Khosa * Fareed Ayaz & Abu Muhammad * Farhad Darya * Farhad Shams * Farhan Saeed * Farhan Zameer * Farid Ayaz Qawwal * Farida Khanum * Fariha Pervez * Faris Shafi * Farzeen Iqbal * Fasihuddin Soharwardi * Forever South * Fortitude * Fringe Benefits * Furqan and Imran * Fuzon '''G * Ganda Banda and the 3 Dead Cats * Ghulam Ali * Ghulam Raaj * Goher Mumtaz * Gulfam Premi * Gulzaar * Gunaah * Gurmindar Kandowal * Gurus Trilogy H''' * Habib Jaami * Habib Wali Mohammad * Hadiqa Kiani * Hamid Ali Bela * Hamid Ali Khan * Hamid Raza * Hamza Malik * Hamza'Rubya * Haroon * Hash * Hasnain Aur Zeeshan * Hassaan Faridi * Hassam Ul Haq * Hassan Bin Khursheed * Hassan Jahangir * Hell Dormant * Hina Nasrullah * Huma Khawaja * Humaira Channa * Humaira Kanwal * Humera Arshad * Hunterz '''I * IMIK * ISI * Ifti * Imaad Manzar * Imdadullah Phulpoto * Imraan Danish * Imran Aziz * Imran Baqar * Imran Butt * Imran Jawed * Imran Khan * Inayat Hussain Bhatti * Inferner * Insomniac * Iqbal Bahu * Iqbal Bano * Irfan Kiani * Irfan Nazar * Irshat Ali * Irtaash * Irzaan * Ishrat Ali * Ismail & Junaid * J''' * JO-G * Jahanzeb Ali Khan * Jal The Band * Jangli Jaggas * Janoobi Khargosh * Jarar * Jasim Haider * Javed Bashir * Javed Khan * Jawad Ahmad * Jawad Bashir * JayHan * Jazba * Jazzical * Jehangir Aziz Hayat * Jhan Zaib * Jhol * Jhumra * Jimmy Khan and The Big Ears * Jinx * Josh * Jumbo Jutt * Junaid Chichti * Junaid Jamshed * Junaid Khan * Junaid Qasmi * Junoon * Jupiters '''K * K. L. Saigol * Kaavish * Kain * Kaanch the Band * Kalam Punjtan * Kalay Khan Atta Fareed Bhaag Qawwal * Kamil Mehmood Kiani * Kanwal Malik * Kanza Munir * Karavan * Kashif Mehmood * Kazak * Keeray Makoray * Khadija Haider * Khalid Anum * Khalid Waheed * Khawar Jawad * Khiza Music * Khorne * Khumariyaan * Khursheed Ahmed * Komal Rizvi * L''' * Laal * Lahu * Lattoo '''M * Maati Baani * Maha Ali Kazmi * Mahmood Khan * Mooroo N''' * Nabeel Shaukat * Nabeel ur Rehman * Nadeem Jafri * Noori '''O * Odyssey * Omer Nadeem * Omran Shafique P''' * Pace is Pace Yaar (PiPY) * Pakistan Film OSTs * Pakoz '''Q * Qari Hamid * Qari Waheed Zafar * Qasim Madni R''' * Raahi The Band * Rabi Peerzada * Rabia Tabassum '''S * Saad Follows * Saad Sultan * Saaya * Shiraz Uppal * SomewhatSuper T''' * TMPST * Tabahi * Taha and Rauhan * The Tamashbeens '''U * Umair JaswalUmair Jaswal * Umer Ahmed * Umer Farooq * Uzair Jaswal V''' * Varga Core * Venom Vault * Virsa Heritage Revived '''W * Waar * Wajahat Attray * Wajd X''' * Xarb * Xpolymer Dar * Xulfi '''Y * Yaqoob Nakhbandi * Yaseen Ali Bhutto * Yasheen Ali Pitu Z * Zaain-Ul-Abideen * Zahid Ch * Zahid Masood Chisti This list will be updated as more and more artists are signed on!Category:Artists Category:Bio Category:Patari __FORCETOC__